The invention relates to the technical field of wearable devices, and in particular, to a smart diaper having intelligent sensors.
In the conventional technologies, there are often products that need to detect their humidity. Take diaper as an example, especially if the elderly diaper is not wet, the caregiver often needs to check the status of the diaper in order to avoid the user from using the comfort in time.
In order to facilitate the humidity detection, a humidity detection device is generally used to detect the state of the diaper. At present, the humidity detection device has a Velcro patch (HOOK surface). The moisture detecting device is fixed by affixing the Velcro patch to the surface of the diaper. When the diaper needs to be replaced, the Velcro is torn apart and removed from the wet surface of the diaper. The humidity detection device is then fixed on the replaced diaper.
However, the humidity detection device and the diaper are attached only through the Velcro adhesive, and the humidity detection device is located between the Velcro and the diaper. During usage, the diaper twists and moves along with the movement of the user's body, which easily brings outside air between the Velcro and the diaper to reach the humidity sensor in the humidity detection device, which affects the accuracy of the detection. Moreover, the Velcro cannot be affixed to the smooth surface of the diaper. The outside air can easily enter between Velcro and the diaper, the surface of the diaper is not easily moisturized and Velcro can separate from each other, causing the humidity detection device to fall off, which affects the detection accuracy. The attachment between the humidity detection device and the diaper is not reliable.
Instead of a Velcro patch, the moisture detecting device can be fixed by affixing a sticky adhesive to the surface of the diaper. When the diaper needs to be replaced, the adhesive is torn apart for removing the device from the wet surface of the diaper. The humidity detection device is then fixed on the replaced diaper. However, to tear the adhesive from diaper surface might break the diaper surface.
The outside surface of most baby diapers is breathable, and the humidity detection device can detect a wet diaper by just attaching to the diaper outside surface. However, the outside surface of most adult diapers is insulator, and humidity detection device cannot detect the moisture inside the diaper by just attaching to the diaper outside surface.
Therefore, the detection accuracy and the attachment stability have become a problem for humidity detection devices.